1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of signal processing and audio systems.
2. Background
Technology for reducing noise in audio systems has seen improvement in recent years. For example, many different techniques are used to remove hiss from analog tape. Some techniques involve using multiple microphones to help analyze the noise before removal. Materials may be added to dampen surrounding and improve noise levels. Consumers still desire better noise reduction. Further, with the proliferation of electronic devices like cellular telephones, consumers continue to use items with lower quality while not benefiting from some of the known technology for optimal sound.
Numerous filtering techniques have been proposed to correct for magnitude response of audio systems, in particular in order to correct for speech corrupted by additive noise. Despite the advances in such technologies, there remains a need for improved audio circuits and systems to help produce improved sound quality in various environments.